everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainn Hua
Rainn Hua is a 2015-introduced, all-around character, as the son of the Painter in the Chinese fairytale The Magic Paintbrush. Being a Royal (or Path-taker as he calls it), he loves his destiny because of his three favourite things: art, helping his community and overthrowing authority. Despite his high distaste with the bourgeoisie (especially noticeably grand ones), Rainn reluctantly joined Ever After High as he wants to work hard for his destiny (and his late mom) and aims to be a significant role model in the school. Character Personality Rainn's the type of guy who takes the opportunity to help others because it's the right thing to do. He supports family and community values in which everyone lends a hand to another. He hates unnecessary attention, even though he usually attracts it by his outlandish schemes - he thinks it's impractical people pay attention to the creator rather than the art. He is a no-nonsense guy when it comes to working and painting, but can also crack a joke or bust a laugh at times too, getting varying results from his audience. He usually thinks out of the box so much he doesn't see the most simple or obvious things, which explains the eccentricities of his ideas and plans. He is also a guy who sticks with his first impressions save for 'people of interests' (i.e his eventual friends and 'dates'). He is also not very tech-savvy, always struggling with a computer or MirrorPhone. He often complains about the school's over-consumption of the MirrorNet, resulting in his unconventional presentation methods giving him good grades. Appearance He has small hooded light brown eyes and a sharp nose. His face is oval-shaped and his hair is brown and blue, short and curly. He has a pink birthmark on the right of his forehead. The body's tall and lanky. Rainn also has very long arms from many years of climbing practice and stretching. Everyday, he wears a blue tank top patterned with ink stains. He usually wears a cable-knit fingerless glove which is brown and on his left arm. On the bottom is an old leather belt with a wooden buckle and blue-green jeans decorated with a paintbrush on each side as well as wrinkles which looks like rain. The doc martens are dark blue and worn out with orange laces, while his magic paintbrush is always available on his ear. Interests and Hobbies Like his mom and all before her, he loves to paint though he also dabbles in other media such as collages and comic books. The latter is very important to him, as he is a superhero and manga geek, thus creating his own comic series. He participates in 'beautification' projects as well the Royal Student Council to represent the commoners. The boy's guilty pleasure is dancing and occasionally playing Dance Castle in spare time. Fairytale - The Magic Paintbrush Main Article - The Magic Paintbrush There was a young orphan who lived in a village. No one knew much of the boy except for his extreme living situation, his eagerness to help and, most importantly, his artistic talent. The child considered everyone family and loved to lend a helping hand for free. The occasional small fee helped to buy some food, but he wished one day he could afford a brush (for those were expensive back then) and become a painter. He only worked with charcoal and coloured rocks near his derelict home, and there wasn't an school accepting him to learn. One night, he dreamt of an old man bestowing a quite remarkable paintbrush and the wise words of only using it for good. When he woke up, there was the same paintbrush in his hand. Excited, he created some ink and thought of the first thing in his mind to paint. Since he was hungry and momentarily forgot his poverty, he drew a well-prepared fish he seen sometimes in the market on a flat rock. Suddenly, the fish wiggled out and plopped on the floor, alive with every single stroke on it. Of course, the boy stared in awe and didn't want to kill the fish, thus he threw it down the river outside. From that day on, he decided to use the brush to help his village more than for himself. There were so many deeds he performed, it's difficult to list all of them on the same page. However, he mainly painted to expand rivers to water more crops and provide food for the farmers. Word eventually got around to the orphan's wealthiest, greediest employer whom owned a large population of oxen. He wanted the brush for himself to gain as much riches possible. Thus he ordered his servants to steal the magic brush. In his possession however, whenever he drew a bag of gold or some jade jewellery the lines would turn into slithering snakes. Properly deducing only the orphan could wield the magic, the nobleman then ordered the boy to come. He attempted to convince the young artist to paint the treasures, but the boy refused to satisfy, and then he was locked into the basement until he agreed. Luckily, the boy managed to steal back his brush, so he drew a ladder to escape through the roof. To avoid getting caught, he migrated to a nearby village to start anew. He painted numerous commissions to earn a living, leaving each incomplete so the subjects don't materialise. Then one day, some of the greedy man's workers entered that village to find the boy. Scared, the orphan didn't notice stray ink dropping onto his latest piece, adding a pupil to a dragon's eye and making it alive. When it roared, the servants noticed immediately and captured the artist. Finally, he reluctantly returned to his home village and the nobleman's home, but then he came up with a plan to stop him for good. Upon their second meeting, the nobleman requested an exaggerated mountain of gold due to his humongous greed. However, the boy first painted a sea on a wall and then the gold mountain, which he reasoned it was for 'extra security'. Afterwards the man wanted a big boat to travel and carry the treasures, which the orphan also drew with a smirk. Somehow, the nobleman boarded the ship and sailed towards the island when a huge storm occurred and a gigantic wave destroyed the vessel. Of course, the orphan drew that too, and the man was gone. Then from that day forward, the village suffered less and grew into a happier home. The End. How does Rainn Fit in? After the fairytale, Jie Hua established a reputable career as an artisan, even though she never put a price on any of her artworks. She instead earned through a couple odd jobs, content with contributing to her village. She eventually married and had a child Rainn in her older years. He grew up with similar goals and ideals as his mother even through their divorce with his distant dad. She might get really busy at times, but he admired how much she worked for the family. However, over the years Jie had symptoms of a disease meaning her end, while the rest of the villagers wasn't able to do much of her situation even the mayor. He gradually had resentment of his government for not doing anything, although he knew his mom's inevitable death. He even knew about his foster family and his possible admission to Ever After High, feeling a bit betrayed since his role is not supposed to be in school. Nevertheless, the plan came to motion upon Jie's funeral. He sort of liked his foster parents and sisters the Federkiels, but he didn't like his economic situation, feeling he got well too easily. Luckily, life got a bit better once he met Ya Chi, had the classic childhood sweetheart schtick too. Eventually, he had to soon go to Ever After High, leaving the people closest to him behind - yet he looked forward to doing his best on his destiny to live on his mom's memory. That's why he was utterly shocked at the Royal-Rebel dilemma, and he instantly chosen the label Path-taker. Relationships Family His late mother is the Painter from The Magic Paintbrush. Even though she was often distant and busy before her death, Rainn adored and respected his mom as they had similar goals in helping the village. Nevertheless, he misses her dearly and at times selfishly wishes her to be alive. Anyways, his family friends, the Federkiels, adopted him and gave the boy a bit of luxury including a chance to attend Ever After High. Despite his familiar love with the Federkiels, he still has his views on the rich, which make their dynamics a bit off. Friends Naturally, he likes to hang out with many prankster and trickster fairytales such as Sparrow Hood and Kitty Cheshire as well as Cabeça Guasón (to a lesser extent). Julius Hans and himself have been close acquaintances since they helped each other on their first day of school. They have their usual differences such as their beliefs on social mobility (AN: I know, deep!). Also, he can be loose around the 'Chuang Kids' Seleat Noutlite and (more awkwardly) Ya Chi Silk, and he relates well to Weavie Yang. Enemies Obviously, he is not very comfortable with people society-wise higher than him, like the Charmings and his roommate Brendon Undine. He acts very sarcastic whenever Brendon brags about his songs and performances, which the guy resolves this behaviour as UST jokily. They usually try to mess up their stuff on their side of the dorm a little until one wants to sleep in the bathroom. Romance Once upon a time, he and Ya Chi became romantically close from their status as friends. However, he felt a bit pressured by their upcoming destinies (especially with Ya Chi getting married to a fairy) and how the other boy 'showed' more love than himself. He tried to be outgoing for the relationship, but he might have expressed his emotions too aggressively. Eventually used his attendance to EAH as an excuse to break up quietly (but with the same tension). Pet He found a stray snake on the road one day, and gave it the name Strokes. Notes / Trivia * 'Rainn' is a reference to some iterations' conjuring of the storm in the story, while 'Hua' comes from 画家 meaning Painter * His magic paintbrush's 'security' spell when other people use it is that their paintings would emit an awful stench, irritating a whole room. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Chinese Category:Gay Category:Checker's Book